


Drarry Fictober 2020

by RottenLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Fictober 2020, FictoberMF, FictoberMF20, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Colección de Drabbles y OneShots inspirados en el Fictober 2020 de Motín Fanficker.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fictober Motín Fanficker 2020





	Drarry Fictober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin llego el momento que habían estado esperando —o tal vez no—, por fin haré un 30 días Drarry~ Esta lista es la oficial del grupo Motín Fanficker en Facebook, y quería hacerla más que nada, porque el Sticker que darán es bello, y sí... Mis motivos son impuros xD
> 
> Les aclaro, no está beteado bc fui lenta a escribir y no me dio tiempo de enviarlo, así que toca leerlo así, mis disculpas~

Harry puede sentir la mano de Draco temblando en la suya. Han estado esperando ese día por años, la guerra terminó y ambos están de vuelta en el colegio; no hay más Voldemort, los juicios se acabaron, no hay más luchas sobre la pureza de sangre que se peleen abiertamente y todo eso es gracias a Harry, así que debería de poder entrar al Gran Comedor de la mano de su novio sin esperar un escándalo o algo por el estilo, pero tanto él como Draco sin conscientes de que habrán malas reacciones; Draco incluso bromeó el día anterior con que lloverían hechizos y seguramente revisarían a Harry por alguna poción de amor.

Harry se había reído de eso cuando estaban a solas en la biblioteca durante la noche, pero después de ver la abierta hostilidad a Draco durante las clases del día ya no lo encontraba tan gracioso.

Todos estaban siendo unos bastardos rencorosos, lo que era más, idiotas que acusaban a Draco de Mortífago solo por tener un tatuaje en el brazo, cuando durante los juicios se había probado que había pasado años ayudando al bando de la Luz; la mayoría de los que habían dedicado el día a insultarlo por los pasillos e incluso lanzarle un hechizo zancadilla habían sido viejas víctimas del acoso de los Slytherin y aunque Harry podía entender su dolor hasta cierto punto, pensaba que la revelación de que Draco tenía que actuar así porque era su tapadera habría significado algo, después de todo la mayoría de ellos estaban vivos solo porque Draco les había cuidado el trasero durante su séptimo año, pero la gente era rencorosa y él no podía culpar a Draco por casi empezar a hiperventilar mientras miraban la puerta cerrada del Gran comedor.

—No tenemos que hacerlo —susurra a pesar de que nadie podría oírlo hablando normalmente, pero teme que sí habla demasiado fuerte todo el valor que Draco ha reunido para estar parado ahí junto a él desaparezca—. Podemos seguir viéndonos por las noches, y puedo ponerme la capa de invisibilidad para meterme en tu dormitorio ahora que estás sólo.

—Ya no tenemos la sala de los Menesteres, nos van a encontrar en algún momento y prefiero que la sorpresa no llegue cuando tengamos los pantalones abajo —Harry tiene que admitir que Draco parecía bastante seguro, pero lo conoce demasiado bien, sus ojos oscuros y la mano que sostiene la suya aprieta con tanta fuerza que ya empieza a doler—. Tenemos que decir la verdad ahora Potter —Draco lo mira. Sus ojos azules mostrando todo lo que siente, lo ama y sabe en lo que se está metiendo—. No dejes que Granger me golpee.

—No dejes que Pansy me muerda —Draco ríe y Harry sonríe aliviado.

—Te puedo asegurar que está vacunada, pero cuidaré tu trasero ¿acaso no lo hago siempre? —es esa sonrisa engreída la que le dice que es el momento, le da un apretón más a la mano de Draco y abre la puerta.

Entran tomados de la mano, no tienen motivos para esconderse más y todos ellos tendrán que lidiar con el hecho que están juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Empezamos bajita la mano ¿Les ha gustado? Debo admitir que estoy emocionada por este Fictober en especifico, bc sabemos que son bellos y también la lista es muy buena ;; así que ya saben uwu  
> Les agradezco mucho por leer, y el doble de gracias por comentar~  
> Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
